<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【吴邱叶】第三人 by muaishengshenshu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748872">【吴邱叶】第三人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaishengshenshu/pseuds/muaishengshenshu'>muaishengshenshu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all叶 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaishengshenshu/pseuds/muaishengshenshu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【吴邱叶】第三人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吴雪峰把叶修按在酒店房间的门板上亲吻。</p><p>这个吻热烈而急切，让人很难将其与这位平和到有些温吞的吴副队联系在一起，但其实吴副队这个称呼也离他很远了，远到好像是上辈子的事。</p><p>他已经多久没有听到有人如此叫他了？上次听到又是在什么时候？</p><p>也许是午夜梦回，在火红的枫叶下，神采飞扬的小队长抱着冠军奖杯，笑着这样叫他。</p><p>“刚刚你在台上的时候，就想这么干了……”在喘息声中，吴雪峰解开了叶修身上穿的西装外套的扣子，“看着真漂亮。”</p><p>他说的是刚刚叶修作为领队在发布会上发言的事。叶修平常很少用心打扮自己，但架不住天生有一张晒不黑的白皮。俗话说得好，一白遮百丑，几十块的淘宝货都能被叶修穿出名牌的架势，更何况是吴雪峰亲自挑选的西装，线条描摹出的细腰长腿看得他心痒极了。</p><p>黑色的外套被随手挂在衣架上，马甲也被褪到了手腕处，随时都有可能滑下。眼见着白色的衬衫也要不保，叶修扭开头，躲过吴雪峰的唇，说：“万一等会有人要找……”</p><p>吴雪峰笑，“他们都忙着高兴呢，没看到我们往这边来。”说虽然是这么说，但他还是暂时停了手，“不过邱非等会就要到了。”他的视线流连在叶修的唇上，泛着一层水光的唇瓣，像是清晨的红玫瑰一样娇艳欲滴。</p><p>说曹操，曹操到。下一秒，叶修就感到身后的门被人敲响，少年清冽的声音透过门缝传了进来，“吴前辈，队长？”</p><p>叶修让开身，把门打开，邱非便敏捷地从半开的门中进来。他脸上还残留着夺冠带来的喜悦，一把抱住叶修，落下一吻在男人的脸颊上。</p><p>吴雪峰对此没有表现出任何惊讶或是不适，好像刚才在和叶修亲热的人不是他似的。他关上门，把刚落在地上的马甲捡起来挂好，对二人说：“去床上吧。”</p><p>.</p><p>柔软的大床上，叶修被吴雪峰和邱非夹在了中间，他刚刚试图挽留的衬衫已经被拋在地上，连带着裤子也没能保住，两条又长又白的腿暴露在空气中，在藏青色床单的衬托下，显得又色情又漂亮。跪在他身前的邱非握住恋人精巧的脚踝，叶修便顺从地跟着他的动作分开双腿，将最隐秘的地方展现给他。</p><p>那是一个本该女人独有的器官，一个流着水的阴穴。</p><p>“队长，我们还没碰你吧，怎么就湿成这样了。”乖巧的后辈说着不符合形象的秽语，修长的手指拨开两片阴唇，探入穴中，搅弄着敏感的内里。叶修身后的吴雪峰闻言轻笑了声，适时地附在他耳边低语，“小队长，在台上的时候，是不是就想要男人的鸡巴来喂饱你了。”</p><p>叶修被俩人的话淫得更湿了，刚刚被吴雪峰按在门上亲的时候他就已经想要了，此刻一前一后两根火热的性器一个在他眼前，一个抵着他的臀部，存在感极强，却都是摆在那里吃不到嘴，不由得有些恼。</p><p>“你们再这么废话，信不信我去找别人。”他一边轻喘，一边放着狠话，听着一点也不凶。更何况不论是吴雪峰还是邱非都不吃激将法这一套，“有我们两个男朋友还喂不饱你吗，小队长？”吴雪峰说着，给了邱非一个眼神。</p><p>后者立马会意，另一只手捻着嫩红的阴蒂，搓捻起来。珍珠似的肉粒在过程中变成了更深的颜色，叶修俩条腿控制不了地小幅度抽搐了起来，被快感洗刷着的阴部甚至有些发麻，“唔……啊，啊……”他知道自己是要高潮了，下意识地想要夹起腿，却被吴雪峰抓住了大腿。</p><p>一道清亮的液体从花唇间溢了出来，在床单上洇开。</p><p>叶修的大脑有一瞬间的短路，但吴雪峰和邱非都没有放过他。前者从他的花穴捞了一手淫水，抹到了他的后穴上，手指借着这点润滑伸了进去。高热的肠道紧紧地吮吸着他的手指，明明昨天才被插入过，今天却又变回了还未开拓时的样子。后者用两根手指撑开他那正在吐水的小洞，脸凑近了，往里面吹了一口气。炽热的气息打在穴上，激得叶修后穴收缩了一下，吴雪峰的手指被穴肉裹紧了，难以再进一步，他便又添了一根手指进去，抠挖着叶修的敏感点。</p><p>被前后夹击，却始终得不到真正的满足。叶修就算用脚指头想也知道吴雪峰和邱非是被他刚刚的话气到了，以此来惩罚他。</p><p>“够，够了。”他哭着向恋人讨饶。</p><p>“什么够了？”吴雪峰问他。</p><p>“鸡巴……两个老公的够了，插进来吧，肏死我啊——”他啜泣着，说着放荡的话语，完全把羞耻心或是其他抛在脑后，此刻需要的只是最单纯的性事，因为爱欲产生的性事。叶修说到最后一个字的时候，吴雪峰和邱非几乎是同时抽出了手指，将硬了许久的阴茎插入了为他们敞开的穴中。</p><p>他们背负着同样的身份，嘉世的队员和叶修的恋人。虽无缘在前者的战场上并肩作战，但却在后者的战场上默契无比。</p><p>同时被两根鸡巴填满，叶修的嗓子里发出了一声满足的呻吟，他摇着屁股催促恋人们动起来，白净的脸上蒸腾出耽于情事的红，“好满……唔，太深了。”他还未被插入时总是贪得无厌，真正被男人钉在鸡巴上的时候又忍不住害怕，感觉自己被贯穿了似的。</p><p>但前后的人都没给他害怕的时间，一进一出地抽插了起来，他两个穴之间只隔了薄薄的一层，花穴被进入的时候，后面就会吸得更紧，好像要把吴雪峰的魂一起吸掉似的。当后穴被填满了，阴穴的嫩肉就会受不住地翻出来，如同一朵迷人眼的肉花，绽放在邱非的眼前。</p><p>男人粗重的呼吸回荡在房间里，床板随着他们的动作吱呀作响，叶修握住自己勃起的性器，想要释放出来，登上另一座高峰，却被吴雪峰拿住了手。他艰难地转头，一双水润的眸子不解地看向男人，“雪峰……”</p><p>“乖。”吴雪峰低头亲他的眼睛，舔掉他眼角滑落的泪水，“用后面……怎么样？”他看向邱非，“就当小邱的冠军礼物？”邱非很适时地摆出了一副需要关怀的后辈的模样，哪怕叶修知道这是一只狼崽子，也不由得犹豫了片刻。他一犹豫，两个男人就抓住了机会，一个握住了他的手，一个变本加厉地操弄起他来。</p><p>他像一朵栀子花，硬生生地男人们剥开外面的花瓣，露出甜蜜的花蕊，洁白的花朵上落满了露水和雨滴，在风雨中瑟瑟发抖。但他又是高高在上的神明，只是在那里，一个眼神、一个笑容，就足以让他的信徒为他疯狂，为此献出自己的一切都在所不惜。</p><p>邱非赞美着他的花朵，他的神明，“队长，你好会吸……水真多。”他大力揉捏着丰润的臀肉，在白皮肤上留下手掌蹂躏的红痕，粗长的性器直进直出地捅着叶修的淫穴。叶修被邱非弄得汁水四溅，小腹一阵阵酸麻，全身都绷紧了，连脚趾蜷缩起来，也抵不过他给予的快感。</p><p>“……老师，给我生个孩子怎么样。”邱非在叶修耳边低语。</p><p>被这有违常伦的称呼一激，哪怕叶修知道邱非是故意的，也忍不住在心里想到，他现在是在被他教出来的学生干着穴，甚至有可能怀上他的孩子。这实在淫乱过头了，叶修穴道抽搐着夹紧肉棒，在半真实半虚幻的想象中被邱非干到潮吹了。这还没完，花穴喷出一股水后，前面的性器也一吐一吐地射了出来，洒在了两人的结合处。邱非被这一幕刺激得双眼发红，几乎可以称的上凶狠地吻上了叶修的唇，抵着软肉射了出来。</p><p>像是从高空坠落，叶修的大脑出现了一霎时的空白，直到身前换了人才回过神来。吴雪峰一边亲吻他，一边将阴茎插入花穴。原本粉嫩的穴口已经在摩擦中变成了熟烂的玫红，白色的精液混着留下的淫水将俩人的交合处弄得一塌糊涂。他的两条腿挂在吴雪峰肩上，像一只帆船，在海浪的起伏中飘摇。</p><p>被换到一旁的邱非拉过叶修那可以被称作艺术品的手放在自己半勃的阴茎上，“队长，帮我摸摸。”叶修任由他动作，顺从地将手圈起来，握住了这根刚刚在他穴里出完精的肉棒。吴雪峰又给叶修换了个姿势，让自己的性器可以进到更深的地方，好像连囊袋也要一起塞进去。</p><p>“呜……”叶修另一只手挂住吴雪峰的脖子，“雪峰，雪峰哥。”</p><p>邱非的阴茎在叶修的抚摸下再次勃起，他一边虔诚地吻上恋人凝了霜雪似的后颈，一边将性器插入了空了的后穴。吴雪峰感受到叶修的穴道更紧了，紧紧地吞吃着他的鸡巴，内里的淫水漏不出来，堵在里面，多到让他平坦的小腹出现了弧度。</p><p>此时的吴雪峰也不是那副温润的样子了，他看着叶修的眼神就像是捕猎的狼，想要将眼前的羊羔吞吃入腹。</p><p>一只柔软、多汁的羊羔。</p><p>叶修的身体已经完全敞开给两个他所爱的男人，再没有谁是谁了，只有最原始的本能。</p><p>——爱与欲望。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>